Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Displays may be used for generating images for viewing in many environments such as for computing, gaming, business and entertainment. Many types of devices may be used as a display. Displays can vary in style, size, and resolution.